Zoey 101: The Last Week At PCA
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: It's the last week of the school year at PCA. Zoey and Chase can't wait to spend a romantic summer in Hawaii. However, Rebecca Chase's ex-GF and James Zoey's ex-BF are out to ruin them. So, Zoey and Chase must survive against them until the year ends.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Zoey 101: Last Week At PCA

A Fan Fiction Story Written By Ian C. Evans

Summary

It's the last week at PCA, and it's almost time for Zoey and Chase, who have now become a couple, to spend the whole summer full of romance in Hawaii, where they go to the Chambrulet Hotel, the place where Zoey's amazing summer job is. But apparently, the last week is full of way too much drama.

Zoey's ex-boyfriend, James, and Chase's ex-girlfriend, Rebecca have apparently teamed up together to try and ruin Zoey and Chase's relationship, and worse, they plan to ruin the last week of the school year for them.

With Zoey and Chase heading through lots of drama, they have to make the last week of the PCA school year the best week, fight Rebecca and James, and try to become closer than ever.

Chapter 1-The Date Night

It was Monday, June 23rd. The start of the last week of the school year at PCA. Zoey was sitting at a table all alone, so she could get some privacy, as she was about to send an e-mail to her grandparents. The e-mail had said:

_Dear Grandma and Grandpa,_

_It's the last week at PCA, and I'm so psyched. You know, that I'm spending the whole summer in Hawaii, working in the Chambrulet Hotel. I know, but the job is going to be worthwhile. I'm bringing Chase with me, my new boyfriend. And as long as my school year ends nicely, I'll have the best time here. So, there's lots of events happening here, and I hope I have the best time. Well, that's all I have to say for now. And e-mail me back soon. Anyway, bye._

_Love, Zoey_

Later in the afternoon, Zoey entered her dorm room, when she saw Lola watching some television, and Quinn doing an experiment. You wouldn't want to know what she was experimenting with, it was dangerous that she had to be 2 feet away from the substances.

"Hi, Lola, Quinn." Said Zoey "So, in 4 days, I finally get to go to Hawaii with Chase. The sun, the sand, and the water just so romantic. Anyway, I can't go to get manicures tonight." "Why not?" Said Lola "But I already got enough for us to have a girls night out. I can't wait until tomorrow night." "Why?" Said Quinn "Are you like going to spend it all before tomorrow?" "I'm just a shopaholic." Said Lola "I need a shopping spree tonight, not tomorrow." "I'm sorry, Lola." Said Zoey "Chase and I are going to the Sushi restaurant. Oh, no. I forgot to get him a gift." "So, what's wrong with that?" Said Lola. "Chase is getting me something special, and I want to give him a gift back." Said Zoey "Come on, Quinn, let's go. The student store is just 10 minutes away."

Lola was still upset because she didn't get to go shopping, but also that Zoey was going to leave. But Quinn was about to leave too. "Well, Zoey." Said Quinn "Well, I'm going on a date too. I'm go to Vaccaro's restaurant with Logan. He just got a new convertible and I'm so going to ride in it. Come on, Zoey." "But guys, you can't just leave me here." Said Lola.

As Zoey and Quinn left the dorm room to go on their dates, Lola was left all alone, so upset, and desperate to go shopping. It was like everyone had made plans that night, and not her.

Chase was at the restaurant working on something on his laptop, until Zoey came and brought the sushi and sat down and started to eat. Chase and Zoey were exchanging gifts. "Hey, Chase." Said Zoey "I got you a special present." Chase opened the present and he saw a handheld video game. "Thanks, Zoey." Said Chase "And I got you a special present." Zoey opened her present and saw a charm bracelet with 5 charms on it. "Oh, Chase." Said Zoey "I can't believe this. This is the best gift ever. "Try it on." Said Chase. Zoey put on the bracelet, and she loved wearing it.

When Zoey and Chase had been having a romantic dinner, they were being spied on by someone. It was Chase's ex-girlfriend, Rebecca, she has always hated Zoey. Rebecca was hanging out with her new best friend named Bianca. "Check it out, Bianca." Said Rebecca "Oh, that sight is so sweet, yet, so disgusting. I can't believe Chase ended up with her." "I thought you were over that, Rebecca." Said Bianca. "I know, but after 2 years." Said Rebecca "It's all come rushing back in a wave of despair. And Zoey must be done with." "So, what do you plan to do?" Said Bianca "Even though, it might not be a good idea." "I plan to ruin Zoey's last week at the PCA school year." Said Rebecca "And I have a couple of tricks to do on Chase too for dumping me." But then all of a sudden, James who was Zoey's ex-boyfriend had came with his food. "Hello, can I sit here." Said James "Every other seat is full." "Sure." Said Rebecca "Look, at that, I used to date Chase, but now he's with Zoey." "I know exactly what you mean." Said James "I used to date Zoey, but she broke up with me before the prom, and now she's with Chase."

Rebecca and James had then started to connect with each other, that they started to flirt with each other leading to them becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. "So, you know what I have as an idea." Said Rebecca "I plan to have a few unexpected surprises for Zoey and Chase." "Sounds kind of nice." Said James.

Logan and Quinn had walked back to campus after going to dinner at Vaccaro's. Quinn was about to say goodbye to Logan, as she was about to enter her dorm room. "Thanks for the dinner, Logan." Said Quinn "That restaurant really has the best lobsters, and it's nice to really spend time together better." "Yes, it was." Said Logan. "So, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Quinn. Quinn and Logan had then started making out right by the dorm room, all until Lola opened the door. "Oh, my g-- That's just downright gross." Said Lola. "Oh, well, I'll just-- I-- You know." Said Quinn. "Okay, well, bye, Quinn." Said Logan. Logan then left to go back to his dorm room.

Zoey and Chase were walking back to their dorm rooms, while they were having a little discussion. "So, Chase, you know that Lola's hosting a party on Friday, we can go there before we leave to Hawaii on Saturday." Said Zoey. "Well, I have an even better surprise for us." Said Chase "How about the both of us go to the beach to watch the sunset." "That would be so great." Said Zoey. "Yes, we can have a picnic and--" Said Chase. Zoey and Chase then stopped talking.

"So, my dormitory is just that way." Said Chase. "Yes, and I'm close to my dormitory." Said Zoey. Then things started to get awkward between them. "So, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Zoey. "Yes, and I'll see you tomorrow." Said Chase. Then Zoey and Chase had moved closer together and then kissed. After the kiss, Zoey left to go to her dormitory, to go to sleep. The next day was going to have something new.

Zoey had entered her dorm room, then Quinn and her saw Lola but something strange had happen. Lola ended up going to sleep with a new dress that she bought. "So, do you think we should tell her about it?" Said Quinn. "No, I think we should just go to sleep." Said Zoey.

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn had went to bed, and then were waiting for the next day to come.

Chapter 2-Breakfast Fight

It was Tuesday, June 24th. Zoey had woke up at 6:30 A.M., because she had to do a lot of things before she had to go eat breakfast with Chase, Lola, and Quinn. There was so much because Zoey had tried to prepare for her summer job in Hawaii. She has never been more excited about it that ever. Chase was also making preparations to go with Zoey to Hawaii. He woke up at 6:30 A.M. also.

Zoey had woken up Lola and Quinn. "Come on, girls, get up." Said Zoey "We have to go get breakfast at 8. They're having the special. The omelet specials they have is amazing, and if we don't hurry, the lines are going to long." "Okay." Said Lola. "Alright." Said Quinn. Lola had went to the dresser to get her hair done. Quinn blew out the small fish that were in her nose, and got dressed. After Zoey, Lola, and Quinn had gotten ready, they had gone running to go eat breakfast because it was going to be open 10 minutes. It took Quinn longer to get there that Zoey and Lola because she had 11 toes, 5 on her left foot and 6 on her right foot.

Zoey had got her omelet and other things she had usually ordered for breakfast, and she sat at a table with Lola, Quinn, and Chase.

Rebecca and James were hiding behind the plants spying on Zoey and Chase, they were trying to do something devious. "So, James, got a plan." Said Rebecca. "I thought you were coming up with the plans." Said James. "Okay, I'll come up with plans and you come up with the names." Said Rebecca "So, I got a plan."

Zoey, Lola, Quinn, and Chase were having a conversation. "So, Lola, you spent 150 last night when you went shopping last night." Said Zoey. "Yes, and now I have no money left for the rest of the week." Said Lola "And my parents don't believe my story, and they're making me get the money myself." "Why don't you work for the next 4 days?" Said Zoey "You'll have enough money for the rest of the week." "Yeah, but I don't want to spend the last few days of the school year working." Said Lola. "Oh, come on, brighten up." Said Chase "If it helps, you can work where I work, and I'll help you along the way." "Thanks, Chase." Said Lola. "Alright, so I have some news." Said Quinn "So, next year here, I'm taking this highly educated class, only 10 students are allowed each year, and you need to get an average over 90 to be in it." "Guess what?" Said Zoey "None of us even care about it." "Well, this class is a good way for me to get into the best university." Said Quinn "And this is a big thing for me. I'm taking the Science, and it's going to be amazing." "Okay, this is breakfast." Said Chase "Talking about school work during the last week of the school year isn't so great." "I agree with Chase." Said Zoey. "Yes." Said Lola. Quinn felt a little upset.

Zoey was walking with Lola, Quinn, and Chase to their next class, and Rebecca was on a roof with a balloon full of plain spaghetti. "Alright, James, prepare to be amazed." Said Rebecca as she dropped the balloon. The balloon had landed on Zoey, and it was so humiliating. "Ha ha." Said Rebecca.

Chase had saw a note on Zoey's head. "It says." Said Chase "You will pay. I don't like this." "Me neither, but something has to be done, and I think we should start being cautious." Said Zoey "Someone is coming after us." "We'll find out soon, Zoey." Said Chase. Zoey and Chase had kissed and then walked away. "You should wash off all of that spaghetti." Said Chase. "You think." Said Zoey "Anyway, I agree."


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Being Hunted Down

It was the middle of the afternoon, Zoey and Chase were walking as they had been walking back to the PCA lounge to spend some time together. "So, Chase, I heard that they're having events here to celebrate the end of the year here. Want to go to the party tomorrow?" Said Zoey. "Well, I guess so." Said Chase. "Great, I hope we'll have the best time." Said Zoey.

Then as Zoey and Chase had been walking, Rebecca and James had been hiding behind a tree. They had a pie and long string to hold it. Rebecca and James were aiming to throw the pie at Zoey and Chase. Zoey and Chase got hit by the pie, and they were angry. "Who is doing this?" Said Zoey. "That would be us, Zoey." Said Rebecca.

Zoey and Chase had wiped the pie that was in front of their faces and they saw Rebecca and James. "Rebecca?" Said Chase. "James?" Said Zoey. "Yes, it's us." Said Rebecca. "Why did you throw spaghetti on my head?" Said Zoey. "And why did you throw pie, that tastes like lemon, in our faces." Said Chase. "We have our reasons." Said James "And you might know." "Why? We never done anything to you." Said Zoey. "I think you have." Said Rebecca "Zoey, you made Chase break up with me." "No, I didn't." Said Zoey "And I thought that you were over that." "I was trying to go through the last 2 years without thinking about it." Said Rebecca. "Look, it was you that was the reason we broke up." Said Chase "You wouldn't except the fact that Zoey and I-- You know." "I know, but I'm mad at both of you." Said Rebecca. "And are you a part of this, James." Said Zoey. "Of course." Said James "And I know that Chase was the reason that you broke up with me." "No, it's because I had a lot of stuff on my mind." Said Zoey. "And then Chase came and you just had to start dating him." Said James. "You were the one who suggested it." Said Zoey. "Yeah, but now I don't want that." Said James. "You're not making sense." Said Zoey. "So, Zoey, Chase, you two better watch your backs, because you both are going down for the rest of the school year." Said Rebecca.

Rebecca and James had walked away, then Zoey and Chase had washed all of the pie off of their faces before they headed to the PCA lounge.

Quinn was on her laptop by the PCA garden to read her book on Chemistry, she liked all of the things about Science. Logan had came to see Quinn, and he brought a box of the best chocolates. "Hello, Logan." Said Quinn "Oh, and you got me some chocolates." "Yes, imported from Belgium, and I bought it just for you." Said Logan. Quinn opened the box and ate some of it, and was delighted by the delicious taste of the chocolate. "Wow, this is delicious." Said Quinn "How were you able to get these chocolates?" "Well, having a rich father who's a TV and movie producer does have it's advantages." Said Logan. "Oh, that's so sweet." Said Quinn as she kissed Logan on the lips.

"So, want to go to the party tomorrow?" Said Logan. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Said Quinn "I mean this is big." "Come on, it'll be fun. There's lots of things that will make you excited." Said Logan. "Well, the party is going to be amazing." Said Quinn "So, okay." "Can you act more excited?" Said Logan. "Yay!" Said Quinn "Does that sound exciting enough?" "Of course." Said Logan "So, do you want to go make out?" "Yes." Said Quinn.

Zoey had been in the lounge watching T.V. with Chase until Michael had entered the room. "Hi, Michael." Said Chase "Where have you been in the past few days." Said Chase. "I'm sorry, I've been on a little trip, and I had the best time." Said Michael "So, mind if I watch T.V. with you guys." "Well, actually, we thought we would watch it alone." Said Zoey "Sorry, Michael. "Well, see you later. Anyway, I'll see you at the party tomorrow." Said Michael.

Zoey and Chase had been watching a romantic movie, close together with Zoey huddling in Chase's arms. "So, how about I get us some more Blix." Said Chase. When Chase had turned on the Blix machine, it sprayed at Chase, making him all wet. Zoey was shocked to see what happened to Chase. "Was it Rebecca who did that?" Said Zoey. "No, James." Said Chase "And you dated him?" "I did." Said Zoey "But he was never that mean. He was actually nice. But you're a lot nicer." "Do you really think so?" Said Chase. James had spied on them as Zoey and Chase were continuing watching the romantic movie.

Zoey and Chase walking back to the dormitory, and then a door slamed into Zoey's face. It was Rebecca who had done it. "Oh, I'm sorry." Said Rebecca "Did I hurt your nose, well, I'm sorry. Not." Rebecca walked away as Zoey had gotten a hurt nose, that kept being in pain. "Oh, I need to get back to my room." Said Zoey. "Mind if I come for a visit?" Said Chase. "Of course." Said Zoey.

As Zoey had entered her dorm room, Chase walked in and a bucket of molasses had fell on his head. "Chase!" Said Zoey. "I'll go wash it off for a few minutes." Said Chase.

Then Zoey and Chase had sat down and talked for a while. "I can't believe that Rebecca and James are torturing us." Said Zoey "What are we going to do? There's only 3 days left until the end of the school year, and I can't take that much of their selfishness." "Zoey, I think I know what we should do." Said Chase "We can't let Rebecca and James scaring us and pranking us. They're just going to make us and our last week here miserable." "Still waiting for your idea." Said Zoey. "We need to stand up for ourselves, fight back against Rebecca and James." Said Chase "Stop them torturing us, and we'll have the best week here." "I like that idea, Chase." Said Zoey "So, we shall strike back tomorrow."

Zoey and Chase were soon going to put their plans into action for them to fight back against Rebecca and James.


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter 4-Munch Time

It was Wednesday, June 25th. Zoey had woken up, had breakfast, and done everything else she had to do in the morning. Zoey had to be on the lookout for Rebecca and James, and so had Chase. Zoey and Chase were being afraid, but they done everything they can to fight against them.

Rebecca and James were going to attack Zoey and Chase during lunch time. Rebecca and James were going to launch food at Zoey and Chase while they were having their lunch. That was until Zoey had a hunch. Zoey had gotten a suspicion that Rebecca and James were up to their devious tricks.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Logan were walking by and they saw a car coming and young girl had came. She had looked familiar to them, that's because they had knew her 2 years ago.

It was Nicole, Zoey and her friends knew her 2 years ago, Quinn and Logan had decided to see her. "Nicole." Said Logan "What are you doing here?" "I'm visiting for the last few days of the school year." Said Nicole "And I have just been cured." "From what?" Said Logan. "My Dissorder." Said Nicole "I've been there for 2 years and it's been helping me, so I get to spend the rest with you guys. And where's Zoey, Chase, Lola and Michael?" "They're dating." Said Quinn "So, why don't we go to the lounge."

Zoey and Chase had been hiding under the table avoiding attack from Rebecca and James. It was getting ridiculous. "We have to get out of here." Said Zoey. "But how are we going to avoid them?" Said Chase. "I got a plan." Said Zoey.

Zoey and Chase had been walking to get out of the place, but they had to go from table to table to avoid being hit by food. It was successful, but Rebecca and James were coming up with a new plan.

Lola was walking back to her dorm room, she opened the door, and saw Quinn with Nicole. Lola was was happy to see Nicole again. "Nicole." Said Lola "What are you doing here?" "I'm visiting for the last few days." Said Nicole "So, why don't we spend some time together." "Well, how about we go to the party tonight." Said Lola "It's going to be amazing." Lola, Quinn, and Nicole had a group hug and they felt excited about spending time together.

Chapter 5-Party Disaster

Zoey and Chase had been walking to go to the party, and while they were on the way. Nicole had bumped into them. "Nicole!" Said Zoey "It's nice to finally see you again." "Yes, it's been 2 years." Said Chase. "Well, I'm finally cured from my dissorder, now I'm all okay." Said Nicole "So, what are we doing here, let's go to the party." Said Zoey.

Then at the party, Zoey and Chase had started dancing and having the best time ever. It was romantic for them because it brought excitement, and it a truly enchanted evening.

Meanwhile, Logan had came to take Quinn to the party. Logan had knocked on the door, and Quinn opened the door. Logan was amazed on how Quinn looked in her aquamarine dress. "So, what do you think?" Said Quinn "I brought you a gift, it's supposed to help you smell nice. Here you go." "Wow, this is amazing." Said Logan "Well, let's go to the party."

Zoey was getting some lemonade at the party while Rebecca was at the party trying to do something devious. "Hello, Zoey." Said Rebecca. "Hello, Rebecca." Said Zoey "So, will you be able to excuse me so I can get lemonade?" "Oh, maybe I can, maybe I can't but I'm not feeling so well." Said Rebecca. Zoey was pouring some lemonade into her glass right after Rebecca poured some in her glass. "You know, Zoey." Said Rebecca "James is kind of cute, maybe soon, I should date him. Don't you think that would be great?" "Well, I would have to say yes." Said Zoey "But the answer is somewhere in between bad and gross." Rebecca had grabbed her lemonade and poured it on Zoey's head. "You did not just do that." Said Zoey. "Well, maybe I did." Said Rebecca "And you're obviously going to have to--" But then Zoey had put chocolate cake into Rebecca's face. "Oh, you are so going to pay, Zoey." Said Rebecca as she had ran and grabbed Zoey, and they both fell on the table breaking it. And they were all covered in food and drinks.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Logan were walking together as did Michael and Lola as they were going to all by themselves. They were walking together talking along the way. "So, Lola, how is everything going." Said Michael "As long as the next 2 days are great, everything will be positively fine." "Well, Michael, I have to work for the whole summer." Said Lola "What a big bummer." "You know, Lola, the summer might be a great time to gain some work experience." Said Quinn "It would be great. Like, I'm taking a summer job at this technology store where I work trying to fix them up." "Wow, you are one smart student." Said Michael. "Thanks." Said Quinn.

For Zoey and Lola, having Quinn as their best friend, has it's advantages.

When Quinn, Lola, Michael, and Logan had got to the party, it wasn't what they had expected. They had saw a girl fight happening, and they saw Zoey and Rebecca fighting. They were all shocked to see what was happening. Chase had left the bathroom, and saw that there was a girlfight and was rushing to stop it. "Michael, Logan, we have to stop the fight." Said Chase "This is just not right." Michael had went held his arm. "Not yet." Said Michael. Then Chase, Michael, and Logan just looked at the girl fight, as were everyone else. But then later, Chase had fell asleep and then woke up again.

Chase had broke up the girl fight between Zoey and Rebecca. Zoey and Rebecca had then walked away in opposite directions. They were both mad. The party was a disaster and it was ended earlier that it was supposed to. It had been the worst day.

Zoey had showered, and went into her dorm room. Lola and Quinn were in their rooms just all upset. Lola was checking her cellphone messages, and Quinn had been doing research on her laptop. "Zoey, I saw you fighting with Rebecca." Said Lola. "Who happens to be Chase's ex-girlfriend." Said Quinn "Is there something you need to tell us?" "No." Said Zoey. "I know that you're lying to me, Zoey." Said Quinn. "Now, tell us what's happening." Said Lola. "Okay." Said Zoey "Rebecca and James have been ruining the last week here for Chase and I. They had threw food at us, hurt our noses, and did other things to ruin the week." "I can't believe that little bucket of nuts." Said Lola.

Quinn had gotten into her closet, and had gotten her gigantic laser gun. "Don't worry, I have something to do to stop Rebecca and James." Said Quinn. "Quinn, you're not trying to hurt them with that big laser gun, aren't you?" Said Zoey. "Maybe, but they need to pay." Said Quinn. "I want Rebecca and James to leave me and Chase alone in a non-hurtful way." Said Zoey "All I need is just a plan against them." "So, what's your plan?" Said Lola. "I'll talk to you about it tomorrow." Said Zoey.

So, Zoey, Lola, and Quinn had went to sleep and were waiting for what was going to happen the next day.


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6-Prank Wars

It was Thursday, June 26th. Zoey had woken up in the morning, and felt kind of hot. She had removed the blankets from over herself, and couldn't see a thing. It was because Zoey had something in front of her face. Zoey took it off, and noticed that her bed was on the roof of her dormitory. She was shocked to see what happened. And Rebecca was the person who did it, so Zoey thought it was time to strike back.

As for Chase, he woke up in his room. And someone knocked on his door. Chase opened the door, and had vanilla ice cream thrown at him. Then he noticed that he didn't see anybody at the door. James was the person who had done it. James would never do anything like that, but it seems he's apparently following Rebecca's orders. Then Chase thought it was time to strike back.

Rebecca had went to get dressed in her room, but apparently she couldn't find her clothing in her room. Then she found out that Zoey had tied up all her clothes to make decorations. Zoey had striked back at Rebecca, so Zoey had felt great about doing that.

James had gotten up and fell on the floor by slipping on butter, and had rolled around on the floor making him all covered in bubblewrap. Chase had done that, because he thought it was good for him to do that.

Zoey and Chase were having a little prank war against Rebecca and James. The fight was on!

Zoey had moved her bed back into her dorm room, and then Lola and Quinn had noticed that, then they became anxious enough to find out why the bed disappeared. "Zoey, what's going on?" Said Lola. "Rebecca is being such." Said Zoey "Such a, you know." "We're not going to know until you say." Said Quinn. "I would, but it wouldn't be me to say it." Said Zoey "The fact that she's a little rotten snotbag." "And how does it feel to vent it out?" Said Lola. "It feels great." Said Zoey "And know the fight is on."

Zoey had went to the lounge and had gotten some soda from the Blix Machine. But apparently, someone had tampered with the machine. And not only did the machine spray Zoey in the face, it always sprayed her hard enough, she had been crashed into the wall. Rebecca had did that with the machine, she used a bit of technology with help from nerds. So, Zoey decided to get help from her friend, Quinn.

So, when Rebecca had went to order some sushi, a pile of confetti came at her, and she ended up being covered in strawberry jam. Quinn had put a small tube that shoots strawberry jam that had a timer on it. It was one of the experimental stuff that Quinn invented. So, Zoey and Rebecca kept trying to get smarter to prank each other.

But for Chase and James, who were also pranking each other, they had gotten a little out of control, as they kept doing it over and over.

Soon, Zoey, Chase, Rebecca, and James got pranked 15 times each. And it was only the middle of the afternoon, that was until they were all tired of pranking. So, then there was nothing left they were about to do.

Well, almost, Rebecca and James had a few tricks up their sleeves. But the truth, Rebecca always comes up with ideas, James just goes along with it.

Zoey and Chase had then ate dinner together, it was a romantic dinner that they were having. Rebecca and James weren't disturbing them, because Zoey and Chase had a few things in store for them. It seems that Zoey and Chase had done something to keep Rebecca and James out of their sight for the rest of the night. Quinn had locked Rebecca and James in Rebecca's dorm room, but Quinn wasn't going to let them die in there. She had put lots of food in the dorm room.

Then later, Quinn had gotten ready to go on a date with Logan. Logan was coming to Quinn's dorm room to eat. Quinn had cooked a special gourmet meal, she was smart enough to make one. When Logan had came, he was amazed at all the delicious food. Quinn had cooked it all, she used a little technology to make sure the food was cooked just right. Like it was said before, having Quinn as a friends has great advantages, without Quinn, Zoey wouldn't have solved some of the problems faced.

Zoey and Chase were having the best time on their date, and they had the best time. As for Quinn and Logan on their date. Then it was the end of that day, and they couldn't wait for the day tomorrow.

Chapter 7-Attacked Back

Then it was the end of the day, Rebecca and James were still locked in the room by Quinn. "Alright, now, James, the nerds are going to break us out of here tomorrow morning." Said Rebecca "So, tomorrow is the last day at PCA, and we need to make sure everything goes right." "You know, I'm starting to think all of this is wrong." Said James. "No, you know that Zoey and Chase must pay." Said Rebecca "Chase broke up with me because of Zoey." "Well, maybe Zoey is the person right for Chase." Said James.

James started to get mad at Rebecca. "You know, I believe Zoey and Chase are better off staying together, you think." Said James. "But you love Zoey." Said Rebecca. "I loved Zoey." Said James "But we broke up together, and that should have been the right decision. And Chase has loved Zoey for 4 years, and you can't accept that." "But Chase had asked me out, and he just had to dump me and stay with Zoey." Said Rebecca "I just don't like Zoey." "And you have to hurt Zoey everyday for 4 days." Said James "You know what, I'm out. If you want to hurt Zoey, do it on your own. I don't like hurting Zoey and Chase, they're really great people, and they're going to be my friends. So, bye, and we're through."

James had exited the dorm room through the window, and then covered it with duct tape. "Now, I'm out, and you're still trapped in there." Said James. "James!" Said Rebecca "You are the worst!"

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn were getting ready to go to sleep. They were tired out from all the stuff they had to do today. But they were excited, that the next day was going to be the last day of school. And they don't get picked up until Saturday. But still the last days were going to fun as long as Rebecca doesn't do anything bad.

Someone knocked on the door, it was James. He came to apologize for all of the mean things he did. "Hello, Zoey." Said James "Lola, Quinn." "James, what are you doing here?" Said Zoey. "I came to apologize for all the stuff had happened in the last few days." Said James "Rebecca is the person who needs to pay. She's just mad that you and Chase are together. So, sorry for everything." "Thanks, James." Said Zoey "Chase is the best boyfriend ever to me, and I wish you would accept it." "I accept that now." Said James "So, are we still best friends." "Yes, we can still be friends." Said Zoey.

Zoey and James had shaked hands like normal friends, and was going to have a great friendship.

It was time to go to sleep, Zoey, Lola, and Quinn had went to bed and we're going to sleep, so they could face the day tomorrow. It was almost going to be the last day of school, it might have lots of excitement. But it was going to have lots of drama. Because Rebecca was going to go after Zoey and Chase.


	5. Chapter 8 and 9

Chapter 8-The Final Showdown

It was Friday, June 27th. The last day of school at PCA. Zoey was excited and unexcited. She was excited because the last day was going to be so much fun. She was unexcited because Rebecca was going to be up to her fiendish plans.

Zoey had woke up, got dressed, and done everything she had to do before she went to go eat breakfast. Lola and Quinn were going to team up with Zoey to fight against Rebecca. Chase was going to face Rebecca too, and with help from Michael and Logan.

Rebecca was coming up with a fiendish plan, she planned to do something humiliating. It was something strange, but apparently Rebecca was about to go too far. The plan was too cruel, and it might crush Zoey and Chase. But Rebecca was being wild enough to do something cruel, and Zoey and her friends were going to stop her plan. It was going to take a lot of work.

Zoey and Chase had started walking around campus, and Rebecca was putting her fiendish plan into action. It was going to get her trouble. Rebecca didn't know that this was going to hurt people. When Zoey and Chase were walking by the fountain, Rebecca had pressed a button, the fountain has burst, making Zoey and Chase all wet. To make things worse, the fountain had shattered almost hurting Zoey and Chase. Rebecca was shocked to see what she had done, and unlucky for her, Dean Rivers had saw her done it and was sent to his office.

At Dean River's office, Rebecca was sitting there all upset. Zoey and Chase were there too, they didn't get hurt, but they both had a complete nervous collapse. "Rebecca, you know you can't just damage school property." Said Dean Rivers "You destroyed the school fountain, almost hurting two students, and practically ruined most of the school." "I'm sorry, Dean Rivers." Said Rebecca "I just got a little out of control. I tried to do something for me, but I ended up just hurting people and myself." "Well, you won't be hurting anything here no more, Rebecca." Said Dean Rivers "Because you're expelled from Pacific Coast Academy. Pack up your things, you will be leaving at 10 P.M. sharp."

Then Rebecca had left the office, then Zoey and Chase had decided to go talk to Rebecca. "Wait, Rebecca." Said Zoey "I know what you did was terrible." "I just got out of control, getting something I wanted back." Said Rebecca "But I'm sorry for everything, Zoey. Anyway, I'd better get packing." "Wait, but we forgive you for everything." Said Chase. "Why do you say that?" Said Rebecca. "Well, there's good in you, and don't you think it's time to forgive and forget." Said Zoey. "Well, I'm sorry for everything, and it's hard for me to say this, but I'm sorry." Said Rebecca "And just don't talk to me anymore." "No, why don't we just be friends." Said Chase "We can all be friends, you, me, and Zoey." Said Chase. "We will stay in touch." Said Zoey "We'll call you." "Here's my phone number." Said Rebecca as she handed a piece of paper with her number on it "Call me sometime, and see you soon."

That was the last time that Zoey and Chase were going to see Rebecca, at least until the school year ends. Zoey and Chase had closure with Rebecca. It was the best thing for them to talk until the problem was resolved. Because the best way, probably, the solve a dramatic problem is closure. That was what Zoey and Chase had thought after having their last talk with Rebecca.

Chapter 9-Sunset At The Beach

Zoey and Chase had went to the beach, they had watched the sunset and were amazed to see how beautiful it was. They had the best time. They had brought some soda with them, along with some salad and sandwiches along the way. Zoey had made the salads, and Chase made the sandwiches. "Wow, how beautiful is that sight." Said Zoey. "It's the best." Said Chase "So, tomorrow, we leave to go to Hawaii. Are you excited?" "Totally excited." Said Zoey "You know, I think it will be awesome, and we get to stay at a fancy hotel. Lots of celebrities go there. Maybe when we leave we could get they're autographs." "That would be totally amazing." Said Chase.

Then by the rocks, Zoey and Chase were having a nice quiet walk all alone. There was no one else at the beach besides them. "So, looks like we're the only two people here." Said Chase. "Yes, it is." Said Zoey "This is so romantic."

Chase had then jumped into the beach and started swimming, and also Zoey jumped in. Then Zoey and Chase had started swimming together, they had loved swimming underwater, because it was absolutely fabulous. Then after they had fun having a romantic time swimming, Zoey and Chase had started hugging while they were floating in the water. "Well, this is very great." Said Zoey "Don't you think?" "Of course." Said Chase. Then Zoey and Chase had been making out while they were there, and they liked being at the beach when the sun had been going down.

Zoey and Chase had the most romantic moment. After they had kissed, they had continued being together at the beach. "I love you, Chase." Said Zoey. "I love you too, Zoey." Said Chase. "You know, this is absolutely the most romantic, amazing, and great time ever." Said Zoey "This is a really great moment."

Then after Zoey and Chase had a romantic time on the beach, they had went back to PCA to spend time with Lola, Quinn, Michael, and Logan before they had to pack up and leave tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Goodbye PCA

It was Saturday, June 28th. Zoey and Chase had their luggage and were ready to go to Hawaii for their romantic summer. First they had said goodbye to their friends.

Zoey and Chase had first said goodbye to Lola. "Well, goodbye, Lola." Said Zoey. "Yeah, see you, Lola." Said Chase. "Hope you have a good time in Maui." Said Lola. "And you have a good time with your tutoring job." Said Zoey. "Man, you're a really great friend." Said Lola. "Well, see you soon." Said Chase. "Yeah, goodbye, Zoey, Chase." Said Lola.

Then Zoey and Chase had said goodbye to Quinn. "See you, Quinn." Said Zoey. "See you." Said Chase. "Yeah, it's been great hanging out with you." Said Quinn. "You know, you have always helped me in the worst time." Said Zoey "You always been there." "I know." Said Quinn "And I will miss you so much." "And I'm going to miss you too, Quinn." Said Chase. "See you, Chase." Said Quinn.

Then Zoey and Chase had said goodbye to Michael. "You know, Michael, you had been my best guy friend." Said Chase. "You have been very loyal and friendly." Said Zoey. "And I'll see you in a few months or so." Said Michael "So, hope you have the best time." "I will." Said Zoey "And you're really funny." "I am, well, bye Zoey and Chase." Said Michael.

Then Zoey and Chase had said goodbye to Logan. "Well, goodbye, Logan." Said Zoey as she walked away. "See you, Logan." Said Chase "You may not have been the best friend, but at least you brought a little bit of excitement." "Well, glad to hear you say that." Said Logan "So, I'll miss you a lot."

Then lastly, Zoey and Chase had said goodbye to Nicole. "Nicole, I can't believe you came back." Said Zoey "You have been a great friend, hope I see you again sometime." "Well, I'll miss you, Zoey." Said Nicole. "Goodbye, Nicole." Said Chase. "Bye, Chase." Said Nicole.

Zoey and Chase had entered the car, and drove off to the airport. They had went on the plane to Hawaii to spend the summer there. They had arrived in the late afternoon, as Zoey had then started her job. They were staying in a two-bedroom hotel room, Zoey and Chase were excited about spending their summer there.

The next day, it was Sunday, June 29th. Zoey had then started her first time of doing her job as a cabana girl. Chase had the best times with Zoey. The day was being full of so much excitement. Zoey's shift had been over, and that was when her and Chase had then spent their first romantic night in Hawaii.

Chase had brought some food, and they ate a table with a view of the beach. "Wow, how great is that view." Said Zoey. "It's amazing." Said Chase. "Well, how about we say cheers, to our wonderful summer here in Hawaii." Said Zoey. "Yes, to the best summer ever." Said Chase. Zoey and Chase had said cheers as they had clinked their drinks together.

Then it was the end of the day, Zoey and Chase had went in their beds and said goodnight. It was the end of the day for them, and there were still 2 more months for them to spend in Hawaii. They were going to have the best summer ever.

The End


End file.
